


Knit My Bones Astride

by Safrane



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kузен отдает Дженсена в мужья вождю ожесточенного племени кочевников в обмен на могущество его армии.<br/>Фик является ретейлингом одной из сюжетных линий сериала "Игра престолов".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit My Bones Astride

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knit My Bones Astride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362588) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



> **Fanart by[atropo](http://www.diary.ru/~atropo/)**
> 
> Бета: Aldream
> 
> Предупреждения: почти нон-кон, даб-кон, ритуалы с кровью, Дженсену 16 лет.  
> Фик переведён на командную игру "Байки из склепа-4".  
> Переводчик выражает безмерную благодарность артеру и бете!!! Благодаря им перевод увидел жизнь.
> 
> _Название фика - отсылка к песни Neko Case "I Missed the Point"_
> 
> _I have lightning_   
>  _If the stars dry out to guide me_   
>  _I have soft clay_   
>  _To knit my bones astride_
> 
> _У меня есть молнии, чтобы освещать мой путь, если звезды вдруг погаснут_   
>  _У меня есть мягкая глина, чтобы покрыть ею мои кости._

Дженсен Эклз никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, как в день своей свадьбы.

Когда он пытается понять, в какой момент начала разрушаться его семья, в голову, в первую очередь, приходит день, когда Боги решили забрать его сестру-близнеца. Алона умерла от горячки, не прошло и двух лун после их пятнадцатилетия, и лучшие целители королевства не смогли ее спасти. Дженсен помнит, как сидел у ее постели, желая передать часть своей силы, как держал ее за руку, когда она сделала свой последний вздох. Ему тогда показалось, что она забрала с собой его душу.

Их мать, вдовствующая принцесса Саманта, глава семьи Эклзов и сестра короля, убитая горем, не протянула и двух недель. Король, испугавшись, что его семью прокляли Боги, сошел с ума от подозрительности и начал избавляться ото всех, кто, по его мнению, был против него. Вскоре на королевство напало полчище грабителей-северян, и в одной кровавой схватке король погиб. А Дженсен и его кузен Майкл – сын короля, наследник престола, а теперь осиротевший отпрыск правителя, объединившего некогда великие кланы Эклзов и Розенбаумов – были изгнаны и увезены командиром королевской гвардии сэром Джеффри Морганом.

Они поселились в заброшенном дворце далеко за пределами города, который когда-то назывался домом, и боль потерь мучила каждого по-своему. Дженсена истязала душевная пустота и страх, что, как бы не изменились обстоятельства, она никогда не заполнится. Для Майкла же не существовало ничего кроме жгучей ненависти к тем, кто лишил его принадлежащего по праву.

Дженсен просуществовал в таком состоянии до первого дня своего шестнадцатого лета. У мужчин высшего общества, когда приходило время, было принято сбривать все волосы на теле в знак чистоты и непорочности. После этого тела, лишенные грубых волос, каждый день натирались ароматным маслом, чтобы достичь гладкости и блеска, помогающих приблизиться к Богам, от которых они, как считается, произошли. Дженсен помнит, как, будучи мальчишкой, наблюдал за церемонией Майкла. Кузен сиял, когда верховный жрец проводил лезвием по его коже, а потом его личный раб растирал Майкла маслом. Он выглядел настолько близко к Богу, насколько смертный вообще может приблизиться, и Дженсен чувствовал страх и трепет от этого зрелища.

Когда пришло время Дженсена, никто к нему не пришел. Не было церемонии, не было праздника, не было любящих материнских прикосновений. Он зарывался пальцами в свои золотые кудри на голове и проклинал каждый волосок, который говорил ему, что для него Богов не существует.

Менее луны спустя Майкл сообщает, что Дженсен стал платой в обмен на могущество варварской армии. И в первый раз после смерти сестры, Дженсен плачет.

– Я не буду этого делать, – ответ Дженсена звучит мягко, но уверенно.

Майкл оборачивается и недобро щурится:  
– Ты ведешь себя так, будто у тебя есть выбор, кузен.

– Я принц, а не раб, которого можно продать из прихоти.

Дженсен тяжело сглатывает, понимая, что первый раз повысил голос на брата.

В мгновение ока Майкл оказывается рядом. Твердые пальцы сжимают подбородок Дженсена.  
– Если понадобится, я сотру в пыль кости твоей сестры, чтобы вернуть свое королевство. Не заблуждайся, кузен. Ты принц, но я все еще твой чертов король. – Шепот обжигает льдом.

Аромат гладкой кожи Майкла заполняет ноздри, и глубоко внутри Дженсен чувствует себя больным.  
– Мы все потеряли, брат. Почему ты хочешь оставить меня?

Майкл улыбается, но это улыбка змеи, а не человека.  
– Нет, брат. У меня есть мой трон, и ты поможешь вернуть мне его. Все, что ты должен сделать, - раздвинуть ноги и притвориться, что тебе нравится.

Майкл проводит носом вдоль щеки Дженсена и продолжает:  
– Или ты предпочел бы, чтобы на твоем месте оказалась любимая сестра? Бедная Алона на спине в угоду варварской толпе?

Дженсен вздрагивает и пристыжено отворачивается.

– Да, кузен, держи взгляд опущенным, – бормочет Майкл, заправляя прядь волос за ухо Дженсену. – Лучше не видеть, чтобы было легче смириться.

Дженсен возвращается в свои комнаты, чтобы обрести покой в уединении, которого скоро он будет лишен. Час спустя в его комнату входит стройная рыжая девушка в одежде рабыни. Ее взгляд почтительно опущен, но задумчивая улыбка идет в разрез с абсолютной покорностью.

– Мой принц, – негромко произносит она, поглядывая из-под длинных ресниц.

Дженсен краснеет и натягивает на себя покрывало.  
– Что такое?

– Я Дэнниль, мой принц. Ваш кузен купил меня для вас. Я буду вашей личной рабыней в доме клана Падалеки. Я знаю их язык и постараюсь помогать вам первое время, – поясняет девушка. От звука ее негромкого голоса Дженсена всего скручивает.

У Дженсена нет дома.

– У меня уже есть личный раб. Мэтью. Именно он будет сопровождать меня в путешествии, – Дженсен пытается придать голосу твердость.

Дэнниль с жалостью смотрит на него, и Дженсена обжигает мысль, что даже рабы видят его скорбь.

– Мой принц, если позволите… Вряд ли вашему мужу понравится, что руки другого мужчины будут касаться ваших сокровенных мест. Мне сказали, что Мэтью останется во дворце.

Дженсен резко вздыхает и закрывает рукой рот. Понимание того, что он ничего не контролирует, вызывает чувство ярости и отчаяния. Даже его тело больше не принадлежит ему.

Дэнниль чуть колеблется, а потом подходит к кровати, опускается на колени и касается его ноги.

– Я знаю, что не имею права говорить вам это, мой принц, но я хотела, чтобы вы знали - я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь вам. Я знаю, что такое быть молодым и жить жизнью, которую вы не выбирали. – На мгновение она отводит потемневший взгляд. Впервые за долгое время Дженсен ощущает чье-то сочувствие и не может понять чувств, которые оно вызывает.

– Мне страшно.

– Я знаю, – отзывается Дэнниль, сжимая его руку.

Дженсен закрывает глаза, стараясь справиться с собой.  
– Полагаю, ты здесь, чтобы подготовить меня к свадьбе.

– Да, мой принц.

– Ну что ж, хорошо. Набери мне ванну.

После купания чужие руки мягко стирают влагу с его разогретой кожи. Дженсен стоит неподвижно, позволяя Дэнниль вытирать себя от пальцев ног вверх до бедер, покрытых тонкими золотистыми волосками. Он пытается отвлечься от прикосновений, пока Дэнниль, закусив губу, не протягивает ему сосуд с какой-то мазью.

– Что это? – посмотрев на нее, спрашивает Дженсен.

– Это чтобы облегчить вам момент заявления на вас прав.

– Я не понимаю.

– Для этого, мой принц. – Тонкие пальцы пробегают у него между ягодиц и Дженсен, задохнувшись, отскакивает, чуть не уронив проклятый пузырек.

Дэнниль успокаивающе поднимает руки.  
– Единственное мое желание – уберечь вас от боли, мой принц. Ваш муж предъявит на вас права, и если вы смажете себя заранее, есть шанс, что и вы получите от этого удовольствие. В противном случае велика вероятность того, что будет больно.

Дженсен закусывает губу, сдерживая эмоции. Умом он давно понял, что это обязательная составляющая брака, но был слишком молод, чтобы до конца осознавать, что это значило. Но теперь…

– Покажи мне, – слабым голосом попросил Дженсен.

Дэнниль легко касается щекой его лопатки, и ее ресницы щекочут кожу. Она забирает сосуд у него из рук, и мгновение спустя Дженсен чувствует ее пальцы между ягодиц.

– Я научу вас, мой принц.

Несколько часов спустя – вечность, по мнению Дженсена – за ним приходит сэр Джеффри, чтобы сопроводить его на церемонию.

– Вы готовы, мой принц? – сочувственно спрашивает он.  
Джеффри хороший человек, заботливый, мудрый. Дженсен подозревает, что тот любил его мать, несмотря на разницу в положении.

Дженсен кладет ладонь на руку Джеффри. Жесткие волосы под пальцами, в отличие от тошнотворно гладкой теперь кожи кузена, действуют успокаивающе, и Дженсен сжимает руку Джеффри, ища поддержки.

– Нет.

– Мне очень жаль, Дженсен.

Дженсен сдерживает рвущиеся слезы.  
– Я знаю.

Все чувства Дженсена моментально обостряются от жара заходящего послеполуденного солнца, от запаха лошадей и людей, сидящих на них и от слов, которых он не понимает.

Дженсен сжимает в руках белое церемониальное одеяние, которое вручила ему одна из женщин клана Падалеки. Костяшки пальцев бледнеют - так сильно он вцепился в ткань. Дженсен в отчаянии смотрит на Майкла.

– Я не могу это сделать.

– Ты можешь и сделаешь. Давай, вперед.

Майкл подталкивает Дженсена вниз по проходу, туда, где решится его судьба. Стараясь не смотреть на окружающих его людей, Дженсен на дрожащих ногах идет вперед. У некоторых в глазах читается настороженность, у кого-то – зависть. Падалеки – клан воинов, все они высокие и широкоплечие. Они считают себя потомками великого бога-великана с телом лошади. По словам Джеффри эта вера кроется в каждом изгибе их мускулов, и это пугает Дженсена. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя жертвенным агнцем настолько сильно, как сейчас.

Дженсен доходит до конца прохода и неожиданно оказывается перед своим женихом. Wódz (1) Джаред – вождь могущественного клана Падалеки – зверь в обличье человека. Он выше Дженсена больше чем на голову, а на плечах у него свободно могут сидеть дети. Глаза его, собравшие в себе все цвета моря, смотрят вниз на Дженсена, веки покрывает темная краска. Взгляд твердый и решительный.

Легенда гласит, что когда воин терпит поражение в битве, противник отрезает ему волосы. Если судить по копне волос спускающихся по спине Джареда, вождь не знал ничего, кроме теплой дымки победы.

Дженсену он кажется прекрасным и опасным, как ураган.

– Witaj mój mały (2), – говорит Джаред и его голос напоминает раскаты грома. Он поднимает руку и пробегается пальцем по губам Дженсена, ладонь скользит по лицу и задерживается на щеке.

Дженсен дрожит и сдерживается, чтобы не кусать губы.

Уголки губ Джареда приподнимаются в усмешке, и он указывает на белые одежды в руках Дженсена. А Дженсен понимает, что пока Джаред касался его, он не дышал. Но, к счастью, Джаред просто забирает у него церемониальное одеяние, и Дженсен может продолжить ритуал.

– Oddaję Ci siebie (3), – говорит Дженсен медленно, как научил его Джеффри. Его голос дрожит, и все существо Дженсена в ужасе от этих слов.

_Отдаю себя тебе._

Дженсен приподнимается на носочки, а Джаред наклоняется, чтобы надеть на него белое одеяние. Это символ, с которым суженый отдает себя и свою невинность вождю, покоряется ему и вручает свою душу.

Дженсен отдергивает руки, будто обжегшись о Джареда.

Остаток церемонии проходит словно в тумане, Дженсен только подмечает, как его кузен улыбается будто ему водружают корону на голову каждый раз, как руки Джареда прикасаются к Дженсену. Но Дженсен ожидал подобного, в конце концов, именно по этой причине все и затевалось.

День исчезает в сумерках и начинается большой праздник для клана Падалеки. Как выясняется, Дженсен с трудом переносит запах готовящейся дичи. Джаред занимает место рядом с Дженсеном и сидит настолько близко, что, даже не прикасаясь, показывает, кому он теперь принадлежит. Дженсену протягивают кубок с вином, и он сразу же подносит его к губам лишь бы избежать понимающего взгляда поднесшей его женщины.

Дженсена окружает какофония звуков: песни на незнакомом языке соперничают с криками девушек, покрываемых мужчинами, как животные. Дженсен весь краснеет, только не понятно: то ли от вина, то ли от сцен, не достойных человека.

Майкл безучастно сидит слева, как и Джеффри, зорко поглядывающий по сторонам. Дженсен пытается поймать его взгляд и когда у нег это получается, мягкая улыбка освещает бородатое лицо Джеффри. Ощущая поддержку, Дженсен пытается улыбнуться в ответ.

Он отвлекается при появлении двух воинов, которые, как сказал ему ранее Джеффри, подчинялись только Джареду. Они встают на колени перед вождем. Длинные тела цвета жженого янтаря сгибаются в поклоне перед мужчиной, который теперь стал мужем Дженсена.

– Wódz Джаред, – произносят они нараспев. А потом смотрят на Дженсена, и следующее слово потрясает его. – Oblubieniec (4).

– Что это значит? – Шепотом спрашивает Дженсен у Джеффри, который наклоняется ближе и его слова можно расслышать сквозь пение толпы.

– Это теперь твой титул. Это значит, что ты возлюбленный Wódz’а.

Дженсен удерживается от горького ответа. У него теперь даже нет имени, он всего лишь часть огромной головоломки.

– Дэниэл и Томас, – представляет своих воинов Джаред, кивая в их сторону, а потом поворачивается к Дженсену, который чуть склоняет голову в знак приветствия.

Мужчины воспринимают это как благословение и прежде чем Дженсен успевает понять, что происходит, люди расступаются, освобождая пространство перед ними, а двое воинов начинают сражение. Их тела блестят в сумерках, а воздух тяжелеет от запаха пота и крови. Дженсен не знает, сколько еще таких представлений вытерпит, прежде чем упадет без чувств.

Кажется, вечность спустя ему преподносят в дар от клана белую кобылу. Дженсен теперь должен стать одним из них. Одним целым с их животными, одной с ними крови, а он даже не знает, как понять этот народ. Он не сопротивляется, когда Джаред поднимает его и усаживает на спину красивой белой кобылы, а только крепко держится за поводья, пока Джаред, направляя, уводит их вдаль от клана.

Дженсен позволяет Джареду спустить себя на землю. Его тело напряжено от страха. Wódz нависает над ним, тепло, исходящее от его тела обжигает Дженсена без единого прикосновения. Руки Джареда, руки, которые унесли жизни сотни людей в битвах, медленно ласкают нежную кожу на сгибах локтей Дженсена. Его трясет, от каждого прикосновения мозолистых пальцев. Страх и непокорность ведут внутри Дженсена ожесточенную борьбу.

Дженсену кажется, что его новообретенный муж собирается поцеловать его, и он задерживает дыхание. Он никогда не целовался до этого, никогда не знал сладкой боли распухших губ и жара чужого рта. Ему бы хотелось другого первого поцелуя, но в то же время часть его желает узнать, каково это, до того, как свершится неизбежное.

Вместо этого Джаред трется носом о шею Дженсена и вдыхает запах его пота, а потом проводит влажным языком по соленой коже. Дженсен перестает дышать, а руки Джареда опускаются ему на плечи и поворачивают его спиной к мужу. Дженсен видит море за скалами - уединение, которое он так хотел получить. А Джаред срывает с них свадебные одеяния и толкается своей плотью меж ягодиц Дженсена.

Сильная рука поднимается по шее Дженсена и вцепляется в золотые пряди на голове. Дженсена нагибают, а потом он чувствует давление такой силы, какого никогда не знал, и его муж входит в его тело.

Дженсен кричит, плачет, взывает к матери, сестре, дому.

Мазь, с которой Дэнниль его готовила, помогает, но совсем немного, и Дженсен с ужасом думает, чтобы бы было без нее.

А потом Дженсена просто отпускает. Он плывет на облаке, осознавая, что Боги оставили его, но не желает отдавать им больше, чем они у него уже забрали. Дженсен едва дышит, когда его муж наконец-то изливается в него. Он не двигается, когда Джаред поднимает его на руки и шепчет прямо ему в рот:  
– Słońce Moje (5).

Дженсен даже не будет думать о том, что это был его первый поцелуй.

Со дня свадьбы минула одна луна. Дженсен все это время чувствует себя перышком в застывшем янтаре. Клан Падалеки – кочевники и они путешествуют по лугам окружающим близлежащее море. В рот Дженсену постоянно набивается пыль, а его спутанные волосы одновременно выгорают на солнце и темнеют от суровости жизни, проводимой по большей части верхом на лошади. Джеффри рассказывает ему о дворце, принадлежащем вождю в великом городе Падалеки. В городе, в котором в один прекрасный день будет освещен их брак. Поэтому Дженсен едет дальше.

Они едут рядом с Джеффри в тишине наступающего вечера. Дженсен знает, что выглядит болезненно. Он с трудом ест дичь и конину, которыми питаются кочевники во время переездов. Он похудел, замечает Дэнниль, помогая ему одеваться. Глубокие фиолетовые тени, залегшие под глазами, еще сильней выделяются на фоне покрасневшей кожи лица. Каждая неровность дороги заставляет его кривиться от боли между ягодиц.

– Я даже не могу представить себе, как вы себя чувствуете, – прорывает тишину голос Джеффри.

– Мне здесь не место, – отвечает Дженсен, удерживая поводьями свою красивую кобылу. Ее копыта цокают по земле, звук уже привычный, но все еще не естественный и не умиротворяющий.

– Мой принц, – начинает Джеффри, но Дженсен усмехнувшись, прерывает его. Он больше не принц. Он всего лишь человек, копошащийся в пыли, как и все остальные.

– Дженсен, – настойчиво продолжает Джеффри, и Дженсен отворачивается от жалостливого взгляда. – Боги послали тебе непростое испытание, и я бы очень хотел облегчить его хоть чем-то.

– Я благодарен тебе, Джеффри. Моя мать всегда высоко ценила тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

Джеффри отворачивается и сглатывает.  
– И я ее, – отвечает он, закрыв на мгновение глаза, прежде чем снова повернуться к Дженсену. – Но я думаю о том, чтобы она сказала, окажись сейчас здесь. Она бы заметила, что только ты решаешь позволить судьбе растоптать тебя или выжить и стать сильнее. Я знаю, что ты не выбирал их, но эти люди, этот клан – твой, Дженсен.

Смех Дженсена, горький и резкий, пугает лошадь. И не успевая осознать происходящее, он оказывается на земле. Вокруг поднимается крик, но Джеффри первым спрыгивает с лошади и подбегает к Дженсену.

Дженсен прижимается лицом к груди Джеффри, пережидая боль от падения, которая прошивает тело насквозь. Но все не так плохо, как могло бы. А потом Дженсен вдруг осознает, что все остановились из-за него, и ему настолько стыдно из-за своей неловкости, что это причиняет боль во много раз острее, чем любая сломанная кость.

Томас пробирается к ним через толпу. Он смотрит на Джеффри и тот просто кивает, давая понять, что Дженсен не пострадал. Томас один из тех, кто относится к нему с огромной настороженностью, и Дженсен боится, что благодаря близости к вождю он настроит Джареда против него. Он как-то обмолвился об этом Дэнниль, но та только усмехнулась его глупости и сказала, что он Oblubieniec Джареда и тот уничтожит любого ради защиты его чести. Дженсен не представляет, как такое возможно, но Дэнниль говорила так уверенно, что он не стал с ней спорить.

Прежде чем Томас успевает что-то сказать, подбегает Дэнниль. Она протягивает руку, которую Дженсен с благодарностью принимает и поднимается на ноги. Дэнниль легче всего сошлась с воинами. От улыбки на ее щеках появляются ямочки. Как у Джареда, когда он в хорошем настроении.

– To nie miejsce na drzemkę, Oblubieniec! (6) – Хохочет Дэнниль и, изображая храп, указывает в сторону его лошади. Дженсен смотрит на Джеффри, который просто кивает с лёгкой улыбкой.

– Твои люди очень заботятся о тебе, Дженсен. Теперь пришло твое время позаботиться о себе, – шепчет Джеффри ему на ухо, а потом запрыгивает на спину своего жеребца и движется вслед за кланом.

– Książę (7). То есть вы, принц, – улыбаясь, медленно говорит Дэнниль. Она кладет руку на грудь Дженсена. – Książęce serce (8).

– Niewolnika (9), – возражает Дженсен, и улыбка Дэнниль гаснет.

– Мой принц, вы раб исключительно вот здесь, – настаивает Дэнниль, прикасаясь пальцем к его лбу.

– А как же ты? Сдается мне, ты слишком напориста, чтобы быть рабыней, – поддразнивая, произносит Дженсен и садится ближе к выходу из палатки, которую они ставят на ночь.

– Ах это. Мой принц, я не просто рабыня. Я изучала великое искусство дарования и получения наслаждения. Это такой же навык, как вышивание и верховая езда.

– Получения наслаждения? – Приподнимает брови Дженсен.

Губы Дэнниль складываются в улыбку, и Дженсен уже знает, что ни к чему хорошему она приведет.

– Получение наслаждения от возможности подарить его другому человеку – величайшая сила. – Она замолкает и по выражению ее лица, Дженсен понимает, что она знает о нем все о его вкусах. – Скажите мне, мой принц, когда Wódz берет вас, вы смотрите ему в глаза?

Дженсен краснеет, кожа горит, будто цепляясь за остатки невинности.  
– Дэнниль! Какие вопросы ты задаешь своему принцу?

– А, так вы все-таки принц? Я знала, что где-то глубоко внутри вы все еще помните, кем родились. – Она выглядит такой довольной собой, что Дженсен не может сдержать улыбку.

А потом Дженсен задумывается, припоминания все исполнения супружеского долга с Джаредом и гладкую нагретую солнцем кожу его живота на своей спине.  
– Ни разу. Я никогда не смотрел ему в глаза, когда он брал меня.

Дэнниль подползает к нему, кладет руки на колени и смотрит прямо в глаза. Она единственная, кто делает это по сей день, и он ей страшно благодарен.  
– Вы не раб и не шлюха. Не позволяйте вашему мужу иметь вас таким образом.

Дыхание Дженсена перехватывает от грубости, слетевшей с ее языка, но что-то подталкивает его, и он спрашивает:  
– Ты меня научишь, Дэнниль? Покажи мне, как сделать его и… меня счастливыми.

Улыбка Дэнниль немного тускнеет, но ее все еще хватает, чтобы освещать все вокруг.  
– Я могу научить вас приемам, мой принц, но только в ваших и вашего мужа силах обрести счастье в вашем союзе. Первый шаг – это дать понять ему и себе, что вы готовы попробовать.

Дженсен открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов. Вместо этого он просто кивает.

Дэнниль воспринимает это как знак, встает и выходит. Дженсен не понимает, что происходит, пока Дэнниль не возвращается с Адрианой, одной из девушек клана Падалеки. Она такая же высокая, как и ее собратья, широкоплечая, с длинными руками и ногами, с медными волосами и глазами цвета неба.

– Все в порядке, мой принц. Адриане не только можно доверять, но она еще и не знает нашего языка, так что мы можем спокойно говорить, – замечает Дэнниль. Она толкает Адриану на покрытую мехами постель и ложится на нее сверху. На лице Адрианы не видно страха, и Дженсен понимает, что Дэнниль не в первый раз берет ее в свою постель.

Дженсен откидывается и наблюдает, как Дэнниль двигается и трется средоточием своего естества об Адриану. Та стонет, а Дженсен кусает губы.

– Смотрите ему прямо в глаза, мой принц. А если он отведет взгляд, вы должны заставить его посмотреть на вас и запретить отворачиваться, – говорит Дэнниль, не отрывая взгляд от полуприкрытых глаз Адрианы, но обращаясь именно к Дженсену.

– В его глазах вы сможете разглядеть свое сердце. Так появляется любовь, мой принц, и именно поэтому вы всегда должны быть открыты для нее.

Дэнниль сплетает пальцы с пальцами Адрианы и поднимает их руки к выпуклости своей груди.  
– Вы должны отдавать себя ему, а не просто позволять брать себя. Возьмите его руки в свои и направьте в такие места на вашем теле, до которых даже сами не решались дотронуться.

Дженсен представляет мозолистые ладони Джареда на своих сосках или на нежной коже внутренней стороны бедер. Ночью, когда он отодвигается от мужа после выполнения супружеского долга, который он по большей части воспринимает, как надругательство, его иногда посещают такие сны.

Дэнниль начинает крутить бедрами и Адриана встречает каждое ее движение. Дэнниль подносит руку Адрианы к губам и покрывает поцелуями ее пальцы.

– Вы должны дать ему понять, что каждый раз, когда вы впускаете его в свое тело – это дар. Благословение Богов, которое делает вашу связь такой глубокой. Своим телом, ртом и плотью вы должны показать ему, что вы равны. Что вы его возлюбленный, его oblubieniec, и он ваш тоже.

У Адрианы перехватывает дыхание, и она окидывает голову назад одновременно с дрожащей и выгнувшейся дугой Дэнниль.

Дэнниль наклоняется и оставляет нежный поцелуй на губах Адрианы.

– Dziękuję, – говорит ей Дэнниль.

– Спасибо, – переводит Дженсен. Повторяет. Понимает.

Дэнниль наконец-то смотрит на него. Ленивая довольная улыбка изгибает ее губы, и она безмолвно кивает.

У Дженсена уходит две недели на то, чтобы решиться.

Поздно вечером появляется Джаред и целенаправленно идет к постели. Слабый аромат сандалового дерева говорит о том, Джаред недавно помылся, и Дженсен благодарит Богов за малые радости. Только сквозь этот аромат все равно ощущается запах самого Джареда – запах пота, земли, запах мужественности. Дженсену до сих пор страшно, но за прошедшие дни он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этой пьянящей смеси ароматов.

Джаред скользит рукой по волосам Дженсена и подталкивает его к постели. Спустя секунду он пытается поставить Дженсена на колени.

– Нет, – протестует Дженсен и упирается, не позволяя повернуть себя.

Глаза Джареда удивленно темнеют, но потом он хмурится и снова настойчиво пытается перевернуть Дженсена.

– Nie, – повторяет Дженсен, одновременно обхватывая рукой шею Джареда и чувствуя под пальцами нагретую солнцем кожу.

Джаред смотрит на Дженсена так, будто видит его впервые, и это странным образом придает ему сил.

– Вот так, – говорит Дженсен и пристраивает вторую руку к первой, а потом, лаская, опускает их на твердые плечи Джареда.

Дженсен колеблется лишь мгновение, а потом подается вперед и касается губами рта мужа. Губы Джареда слегка потрескались, но Дженсен упивается ощущением жесткой щетины. Впервые они так близко, и Дженсен говорит себе, что это начало настоящей связи между ними.

Дженсен движется осторожно, но уверенно, подталкивая Джареда, пока тот не опускается на постель. Дженсен тут же садится сверху, охватывая бедра мужа ногами с обеих сторон. Дыхание Джареда учащается, а глаза становятся цвета ночного неба.

Дженсен не отводит взгляда, даже когда соединяет их руки. Джаред тоже смотрит только на него, искушая ожиданием проверить, хватит ли у Дженсена смелости закончить затеянную игру. Дженсен чувствует силу, о которой говорила Дэнниль.

Он приподнимается, чтобы вытащить из-под покрывала баночку с мазью. Он привык готовить себя заранее, но не предполагал, что в процессе это делать приятнее. Дэнниль, как обычно ставила его прямо, но фантомная боль от ощущения пальцев Джареда внутри преследовала его, пока Дженсену не пришла в голову эта идея.

Дженсен обмакивает два пальца Джареда в мазь, прежде чем завести его руку себе за спину и направить промеж своих ягодиц. Брови Джареда вопросительно приподнимаются, но Дженсен только прикусывает губу и, одобряюще кивая, направляет пальцы мужа.

Джаред потрясенно гладит кончиком пальца нежную кожу у входа, но быстро приходит в себя и толкается внутрь.

Дженсен стонет и дрожит, хватая Джареда за запястье, прося остановиться. Джаред слушается и ждет, пока Дженсен позволит ему подвигать пальцем.

Дженсен двигается вместе с ним, давая возможность погрузиться глубже, а потом Джаред добавляет второй палец. Они молчат, но Дженсен ощущает нежность и сдается под ее властью.

Джаред касается чего-то глубоко внутри него, и через тело Дженсена будто проходит молния. Дженсен кричит и Джаред приоткрывает рот, будто пытаясь поймать этот звук. Дженсен ощущает пульсацию плоти Джареда под собой и вдруг нетерпеливо убирает руку мужа, а потом направляет плоть Джареда в себя.

Дженсен медленно опускается вниз, и на лице Джареда явственно читается желание толкнуться резче, но он не двигается, пока Дженсен не садится на него полностью.

Дженсен кладет руки Джареда себе на грудь, направляя скользкие пальцы к чувственным соскам. Джаред понимает и начинает ласкать их и пощипывать, пока они не набухают и не краснеют.

Дженсен немного приподнимается, а потом снова опускается. Повторяет, а потом еще раз, и еще, одновременно двигая бедрами по кругу, пока не находит удобный ритм. Он объезжает Джареда, как свою белую кобылу, как жеребца Джареда, как великого Бога-Жеребца клана Падалеки. Теперь Дженсен понимает, все дороги, что он проехал вместе с кланом, готовили его к этой ночи. Дженсена уносит, и он ускоряет движения.

Джаред наконец не выдерживает и, рывком поднимаясь, садится. Он крепко хватает Дженсена за ягодицы и тянет вниз на свою плоть. Дженсен тоже не отстает, сжимая одной рукой плечо Джареда. Другой он вцепляется в его косу, и колокольчики в ней звенят при каждом движении.

Дженсен чувствует, как напрягается Джаред по ним, и понимает, что тот близок к финалу. Он снимает одну руку мужа со своей ягодицы и кладет на свою жаждущую внимания плоть. Джаред замирает на мгновение, а потом, хищно скалясь, тонет в своем удовольствии, продолжая двигать мозолистой ладонью по плоти Дженсена. Несколько секунд спустя Дженсен орошает руку мужа семенем, крича в экстазе, чувствуя при этом, как Джаред изливается в него.

После этого воцаряется давящая тишина, и крохотный огонек сомнения загорается в сердце Дженсена. Он чувствует, что поступил правильно, чувствует искренность, но нет никакой возможности узнать, что обо всем этом думает Джаред.

До того самого момента, пока Джаред не подносит пальцы, покрытые семенем Дженсена ко рту. Он облизывает один палец кончиком языка. Дженсен смотрит, как капля за каплей его семя оказывается во рту Джареда и, даже не осознавая этого, стонет. А Джаред другим пальцем растирает семя по губам Дженсена.

Дженсен приоткрывает рот и позволяет пальцам скользнуть внутрь, воспринимая их, как своего рода освящение их союза. Он лижет пальцы Джареда, пока тот не решает, что они уже достаточно чистые и не вытаскивает их из рта Дженсена. Ниточка слюны тянется от его губ к пальцам Джареда и Дженсен слизывает и ее, а потом говорит:  
– Dziękuję. – И он знает, что говорит это не только Джареду, но и себе.

– Wstawaj, Oblubieniec (10), – мягко говорит Дэниэл и указывает на место, с которого только что его сбил. Брови Дженсена взлетают на лоб, а глаза сужаются от такой вопиющей наглости.

Дженсен фыркает, встает, отряхиваясь, и снова берет в руку деревянный меч, который вручил ему до этого Дэниэл. Джеффри предположил, что занятия тем, чем больше всего прославился клан Падалеки, а именно сражения, позволят Дженсену быстрее заслужить доверие клана.

– Не моя вина, что ты такой огромный, – задрав подбородок, замечает Дженсен. А Джеффри, сидящий рядом с Джаредом и другим воином по имени Александр, переводит ему слова Дженсена. Воины смеются в ответ.

Кажется, будто Дэниэл собирается сказать что-то провокационное, но Джаред одаривает его предупреждающим взглядом, и он прикусывает язык. Вместо этого Дэниэл возобновляет бой.

Это сложный урок, но солнце спряталось за облаками, а прохладный ветерок остужает разгоряченную кожу. Его лицо покрыто пылью, рыжие пятнышки на щеках и носу проявляются сильнее, чем обычно. Тело болит так, как не болело с того дня, как он упал с лошади луны назад.

Тем не менее, держа в руках меч, он чувствует свободу, которой не ощущал ранее, даже ночью в объятиях Джареда. Каждый раз, когда Дженсен падает, а потом снова поднимается, губы Джареда складываются в легкую улыбку. Дэниэл с каждым разом наступает все сильнее, веря, что Дженсен сможет это выдержать. Даже Томас, который приносит Александру и Джеффри молока, смотрит на него с большим уважением.

Дженсен чувствует, что возрождается. Он чувствует себя сильным.

Длится это недолго, а потом Дженсен возвращается в лагерь, чтобы умыться и сталкивается с разъяренным кузеном.

– Ты только посмотри на себя, возишься в грязи, как ребенок, – выплевывает Майкл, останавливая Дженсена у входа в его палатку.

Дженсен ощетинивается в ответ.  
– Какое право ты имеешь обращаться ко мне с претензиями? Это ты продал меня сюда, кузен, и я просто пытаюсь получать удовольствие.

– Удовольствие? Удовольствие, ты маленькая дешевая подстилка? – возмущается Майкл иpp хватает Дженсена за тунику. – Срать я хотел на твои удовольствия. Твоя задача раздвигать ноги достаточно широко, чтобы варвар удовлетворился и отплатил мне своей армией, чтобы вернуть мой трон.

– Этот варвар – мой муж, так что следи за языком, кузен, – шипит Дженсен так, чтобы никто не мог услышать угрозы в его голосе.

Майкл задыхается от возмущения, а потом тянется рукой к шее Дженсена, но вместо этого оказывается на земле. Томас прижимает его ногой к земле.

– Стой! Отпусти его. Zatrzymaj sie (11)! – говорит Дженсен, когда, кажется, что Томас готов сломать его кузену шею.

– Oblubieniec, – отвечает Томас и, почтительно поклонившись, отпускает Майкла.

– Я убью тебя, проклятое животное, – хрипит Майкл Томасу, с трудом поднимаясь.

– Ты не сделаешь нечего подобного, кузен. Ты еще не король, и до того дня живешь только по милости вождя Джареда, – замечает Дженсен, а потом заходит в палатку, оставляя пораженного Майкла стоять в грязи.

– Неплохо, мой принц, – ухмыляется Дэнниль, когда он заходит внутрь.

Дженсен улыбается.

– Нос, – говорит Дженсен, касаясь пальцем кончика носа Джареда.

Джаред качает головой и фыркает от смеха.  
– Нос, – повторяет он с сильным акцентом, но все же правильно.

– Глаз, – продолжает Дженсен, проводя по нежной коже век Джареда.

– Глаз.

– Шея, – шепчет Дженсен, лаская изгиб шеи Джареда вниз до адамова яблока.

– Kutas (12), – вместо повтора говорит Джаред и, обхватывая рукой свою обнаженную плоть, грубовато улыбается мужу.

Дженсен смеется и толкает Джареда в рельефную блестящую грудь. Джаред тоже смеется, а потом тянется и заключает Дженсена в крепкие объятия. Его язык просит губы Дженсена впустить его, и тот с удовольствием сдается.

– Поцелуй, – говорит Дженсен через минуту. Он касается пальцами сперва припухших губ Джареда, а потом своих, чтобы показать, что он имеет в виду.

– Pocałunek, – переводит Джаред, приподнимаясь, чтобы снова поцеловать его.

– Сердце, – Дженсен кладет руку на грудь Джареда, ощущая уверенный стук.

– Serce, – Джаред повторяет движение за ним, и Дженсен дрожит. – Słońce Moje. Мое солнце.

Дженсена окатывает волной тепла от нежности и осознания, что Джаред явно просил Джеффри научить его их языку.  
– А ты моя луна. Jesteś Moim Księżycem (13).

Они лежат, тесно прижавшись, в постели, Дженсен крепко обнимает мужа. Его руки ласкают рельефный живот Джареда, целенаправленно продвигаясь вниз к разгоряченной плоти. Дженсен смотрит на Джареда и, не колеблясь, шепчет:  
– Kocham cię (14), Джаред. – А затем начинает поглаживать плоть Джареда.

Джаред с силой вжимается в бедра Дженсена и начинает двигаться рывками, как накатывающие от ветра волны на берега Великого моря. Джаред прикусывает нижнюю губу Дженсена и тянет, а потом сосет, пока ее не начинает покалывать.

– Kocham cię, Дженсен.

У клана Падалеки было только одно постоянное поселение – Miasto Padalecki (15)– жемчужина у моря. В его стенах ни один человек не обнажил меч и не пролил кровь другого. Именно там располагался главный храм великого Bóg Koń (16) и именно там у Джареда был простой, но удобный дворец.

Прошло полдюжины лун, как Дженсен стал Oblubieniec и осталось последнее испытание, которое он должен был пройти, прежде чем боги официально освятят их союз. Попросту говоря, Дженсен должен был доказать, что достоин быть их возлюбленным.

Дженсен стоит на постаменте в центре церемониальной комнаты обнаженный по пояс. Женщины клана нанесли на его грудь синие линии. Он сжимает в руках сердце жеребца и откусывает от него маленькие кусочки. Дженсен глотает быстро и старается не сильно напрягаться, проталкивая куски вызывающего отвращения органа сквозь окрашенные кровью зубы.

Wódz сидит на каменном троне перед Дженсеном и смотрит на него спокойными темными глазами. Оракул напевает слова, которые Дженсен даже не понимает, а толпа гудит от предвкушения.

Дженсен смотрит только на своего мужа. Каждый резкий глоток, зловоние железа, желчь в горле – все это означает, что он готов принять и быть принятым в ответ. Он впускал Бога-Жеребца в свое тело тысячью разными способами и это – то, что происходит сейчас, на этом постаменте, в этой ставшей родной земле – окончательное принятие.

Дженсен проглатывает последний кусок и закрывает глаза, над толпой воцаряется тишина. Дженсен откидывает голову назад, пытаясь нащупать силы и связь. Под зажмуренными веками он видит глаза своей матери, ее улыбку и светлые волны волос. Он почти чувствует тень ее прикосновения к своему лицу, и это воспоминание дает ему сил открыть глаза и посмотреть в свое будущее.

Дженсен ступает с пьедестала одновременно с Джаредом, поднявшимся с трона. Они молча идут навстречу друг другу, пока их не прерывает Майкл.

– Хватит! – Рычит Майкл. Глаза у него дикие. Его голову и лицо, когда-то по-детски гладкие, сейчас покрывает темная щетина. Гнев сочится из каждой грязной теперь поры на его коже.

Томас, Дэниэл и Александр делают шаг вперед, но ни один не осмеливается обнажить оружие в священном городе. Джаред поднимает руку, призывая их отступить, и спокойно поворачивается к Майклу.

– Я хочу мою чертову армию, Джаред, – выплевывает Майкл, игнорируя титул Джареда. – Я слишком долго играл в ваши варварские игры и не собираюсь отказываться от того, что принадлежит мне.

Джаред молчит, но его рот искривляется в улыбке, что приводит Майкла в еще большую ярость.

– Джеффри, переведи мои слова этому животному, – командует Майкл.

– Я думаю, он прекрасно понимает, что вы говорите, мой господин, – иронично отвечает Джеффри.

– А ты, – шипит Майкл, поворачиваясь к Дженсену и окидывая его взглядом, в котором читается отвращение. – Посмотри на себя, ты весь в грязи. Ты больше не принц, а обычная подстилка дикаря!

И с последними жестокими словами Майкл достает свой меч из ножен. Возглас толпы не может заглушить рычание, с которым Джаред обезоруживает Майкла одним быстрым движением и хватает его за шею.

– Нет, Mój Księżycu, не так, – кричит Дженсен. Джаред поворачивается к Дженсену, но не отпускает из захвата шею Майкла. – On nie jest tego wart (17).

Коротко кивнув, Джаред толкает Майкла на землю и оставляет в пыли.

– Я твой король, Дженсен, и единственный оставшийся в живых родственник. Ты оскверняешь память своей матери, пренебрегая долгом и становясь таким же животным, как они.

Дженсен останавливается и смотрит вниз на сломленного человека, который теперь олицетворяет собой не более чем его прошлое. Дженсена охватывает странное спокойствие, и он принимает уготованный ему путь.

– Моя мать была дочерью солнца. Моя сестра – эхо звездного света. Их огонь горит во мне, кузен, и согревает сердца каждого мужчины и женщины в этом клане. Моего народа, кузен. Они мои люди. А ты мне никто. Покинь нас сейчас, пока я собственной рукой не избавил этот мир от твоего присутствия.

Трио воинов окружает Майкла, давая понять, что ему здесь больше делать нечего. Майкл вскакивает с рычанием и отступает к выходу из комнаты.

– У меня все еще есть мое право по рождению, кузен, – произносит он напоследок и выбегает.

И именно так, прошлое уходит на задний план.

Дженсен поворачивается к Джареду. Его улыбка окрашена в красный цвет крови и любви.

– Oddaję Ci siebie, – повторяет Дженсен свою свадебную клятву, но в словах больше не чувствуется страх.

– Sługą Twego serca staję się (18), – отвечает Джаред ритуальными словами, которые он не мог произнести до этого заветного момента.

Их руки соприкасаются. Поначалу ласки нежные, пока Дженсен не бросается в объятия мужа и не обхватывает его руками за шею. Они целуются жарко, и в то же время целомудренно, и в этот момент Дженсен понимает, какие бы испытания не уготовило им будущее, он и его народ встретят их, как единое целое.

**Конец.**

__**Примечания** (да, автор использовала польский, как язык варваров-кочевников).  
1\. Wódz - вождь.  
2\. Witaj mój mały - добро пожаловать, малыш.  
3\. Oddaję Ci siebie - отдаю себя тебе.  
4\. Oblubieniec - возлюбленный.  
5\. Słońce Moje - мое солнце.  
6\. To nie miejsce na drzemkę, Oblubieniec! - это не лучшее место для сна, возлюбленный!  
7\. Książę - принц.  
8\. Książęce serce - сердце принца.  
9\. Niewolnika - раб.  
10\. Wstawaj - вставай.  
11\. Zatrzymaj sie - перестань.  
12\. Kutas - мужской половой орган.  
13\. Jesteś Moim Księżycem - моя луна.  
14\. Kocham cię - я люблю тебя.  
15\. Miasto Padalecki – город Падалеки.  
16\. Bóg Koń - Бог-Жеребец.  
17\. On nie jest tego wart - он не стоит этого.  
18\. Sługą Twego serca staję się - я стал рабом твоего сердца. 


End file.
